


Unmade

by thehaikubandit



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: A poem for Bodhi Rook





	Unmade

The first time I am unmade  
I go willingly.  
I accept this cost  
For my home, my family.  
Only when he tells me  
“Listen to your heart.”  
Do I see the monster  
They made of me.

The second time I am unmade  
I beg them –  
Let me stay whole.  
While my mind is stripped away  
I fight to hold one thought –  
Who I am,  
The person I made of myself.  
Please let this be enough.

The third time I am unmade  
It  happens in  the blink of an eye.  
Torn apart so fast  
I cannot feel the pain.  
Whatever  comes next  
Is not my story.  
And  I die  hoping  
We did enough.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on my blog: https://forgingtheverse.wordpress.com/


End file.
